yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Song Shuno
Tutorial HIT THE BIG EDIT BUTTON AT THE TOP'S ARROW THEN YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING THAT SHOULD SAY ' Classic Editor ' CLICK THAT ONE!!!!!! It's easier XDDD Confused on the lay out? Take a look at our 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Gen characters. 1st Gen 2nd Gen 3rd Gen To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. ALSO! When Uploading pictures. I've noticed that it's easier to use the gallery button and slide shows. You can center your pictures and all, and even change the size of them from the gallery portion. The Gallery section is on the right hand side of the screen under ' Add features and media ' Editing the Infobox is as easy as one, two, three. Just click the "Add other templates" link on the right side of the page, and in the search box type in "Character". A selection titled "Template: Character Bios" should pop up and select it Insert photo here. ( In edit mode, hover your mouse over the green piece to go into edit mode for the infobox.) Apperance Give me either some bullets of your apperance. Or a full paragrpah! Insert photo here , atleast 2 or 3. Behavior/Personality Your characters Behavior and stuff! Roleplay Allignment Click here ! -> Allignment system 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Heir to the Demon; Song Shuno is a key aspect to a story sadly written by those who remain in a crowd of the demised.Song Shuno life was short lived; he was born to Melissa Creed whom fell in love with a man who at the time went by the name of Benedict Charleston Arnold in Old England, Year 1892, The opportunities for women remained scarce so Melissa daughter to a rich philosopher Jonathan Creed remained in the shadows of her father bathing in his glory. But, unlike most females Melissa refused to remain a leech in her father's wealth, So, come sundown - when even a mouse remained in its nest she’d read her father's studies; to her surprise she’d find her father's studies were of unearthly origins. All - that remained scattered across her father's laboratory; were readings of Alchemy, Stands, Son of Judas and the History of Julius and Arthur Creed, Ancestors, whom she learned were sons of a fallen Kingdom decades ago. For hours Melissa eyes remained on the scriptures taken from ruins, as well as the notes written by her father. She came across an Intel of the Eternal Coffin ; The Eternal Coffin seemed to be a prison for Demons; Only the baddest of the baddest of the baddest remained imprisoned with no chances of escaping unless an outside force figures out the puzzle; it seemed her father had been studying the Coffin but failed on going anywhere. She herself followed but came up short as well. Then Came Charles, whom was an assistant to her father, he was a professor in the university her father owned. She came to him - begged for her assistance in figuring out the coffin but in secret to her father. Charles seen the ware in her eyes evident to lack of sleep as well as the paleness of her skin; she had seem to be suffering the same thing as her father she was growing obsessed with the work of her father. Charleston promised to keep silent about it, but he lied. The Moment Melissa came home she noticed all the files were missing and her father was outraged, he complained of how unlady like it was of her, Melissa ran away from home that night, and at the same time her father lost his life. Melissa came home a few days later to the news, Charleston told her of how he obtained a stroke that night; but in better news he told her how he solved the mystery. He told her there was no one more cut out for the task to complete the project then the blood of Jonathan himself; The two were soon to Wed a few months later. But, this wedding was short lived after Jonathan visited Melissa in her sleep. He warned her of Charleston true motives; and that his real name was Tskune Shino, that he was a demon whom blackmailed him into finding a way to open the Coffin. Taking disguise as his assistant. that he killed him to use her dedication for the project towards his advantage. Melissa was lost for words. fore she was already with child, Jonathan was devastated with the news and quickly insisted that she killed it. Melissa did no such thing she couldn't handle the idea of killing her own flesh; Till - came the conclusion of the project Tskune and her worked on, it was then the Coffin began to open, but in the midst of it’s opening it was quickly stopped, Joseph Creed, brother to Jonathan quickly intercepted it; with a stone known to use to capture Demons. Him and army of men, all advanced into Combat with Tsukune, to where Jonathan risked his eternity by using himself to keep Tskune into the portal. But that was only half of the job, Melissa’s child was also taken. Forced to rot in eternity with his father and Jonathan. Never to be heard from - until now. Shogun Creed. one of the last Creed in his late sixties revisited the temple of Juda, it was there he revisited his roots; he was slowly dying and begged for a more time to see Eden and Lu progress. But, it came with a price- Shogun had given his body but no longer had he have control over it it was no longer his though he was there his body was now a vessel. He slowly became someone whom he wasn’t he grew younger, and soon in the place of Shogun- was Song, Song Shuno Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun